Night Call
by NollyLvn
Summary: AU- Juvia called her boyfriend in the middle of the night. Think what would Gray, as her cool boyfriend, do? My sixth one-shot :3


I don't think I'm a bad person, am I? Do you guys have any medicine for my writer's block-ness thing? Its just I'm too lazy to write, yet I keep producing one-shots. Is that error in my mind?

''

Night Call

''

Juvia couldn't sleep, somehow she woke up at two in the night, or morning, or almost morning. She tried to press her eyelids together, so hard that it might bleed. Lol, nah, just kidding. She considered eat some snacks she had in the fridge, or drink whatever to make herself ease to slumber. She thought about her cool boyfriend for a second.

Juvia just wanted to hear Gray's voice, but it was impossible that its already three in the morning, she did not want to disturb him anyway. She picked her phone just to scrolls at it for quite some time, the screen was displaying her and Gray's moments together.

She sighed, she just really missed him so much that she couldn't even yawn! Maybe if she called his phone… No! She couldn't annoy him that much. Its 3 am in the morning, for love's sake!

''

Urgh, what kind of human would call him in this time of the day? He heard his annoying phone's ringtone. It was just for five seconds though, but was enough to wake him for his beauty sleep. I mean, handsome sleep.

He unlocked the screen.

**Juvia**

_One missed call - 03:07 am_

What? Why did his girl tried to contact him. Was it a mistake or… urgh, lets just make this fast. He would call her back and just ask her what was wrong then back to the dream world of his. That simple.

"_H-Hello, Gray-sama,_" he heard her voice from across the line. It was not the hoarse or rough sound of just woken-ups as he expected before. He got a little worried, did someone broke into her house? Did someone attacked her? Why didn't she contacted him sooner?!

"Juvia, anything's wrong?" Gray asked in a hurry, already sitting on his bed. He was half-naked as he just wore his black boxer.

"_Nothing is wrong,_" the girl replied guiltily. So, why the hell was she calling him at a fucking three in the night?! Calm down, Gray, remember that you loved her as much as she loved you, eventhough you always hide it with pathetic tsundere.

"_Then why are you calling?_" she could sense the raise of one of his eyebrow. She chewed the inner of her cheeks.

"_I was just about to check, are you sleeping, Gray-sama?_"

"No, I'm skydiving," he snorted at the phone. Was she drunk?

"_Did I disturb you?" _she asked shyfully. The blunette probably was biting her lower lips in anticipation of his respond. He should soften down a bit at her, he didn't want the 'Gray-sama Hates Me' thing to happen now, he was too tired to even think about it.

"No, you called at the right time. So what's up?" he said trying to soothe the mood of her.

"Juvia… can't sleep," admitted the cute girl as she lay herself under the thick blanket of her. For your information, the blanket was a plain cubic-styled consisted of white and shades of blue, like cerulean, dark blue, crossaint, baby blue, onyx, deep blue and a little pink dolphin at the corners of the sheet.

'_Insomnia?' _he thought inwardly, "Well, that being said, I wouldn't sleep either," eventhough Gray was tired due to yesterday's soccer with Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, Elfman, Loki, Jellal, Bixlow and many others, he would never leave the girl he was going to marry (in a high chance) to stare at her room's ceiling alone in the dark.

"Its okay, Gray-sama, you can sleep, Juvia would just… just…" she triled off. She was searching a reasonable alibi to her 13 months boyfriend, she regretted her act of calling him earlier. She shouldn't call him in the middle of the night out of egoistical reason. What pathetic…

"I told you I won't sleep, right?" he said and she heard the honest in his voice that gave her a wave of relax. How lucky of her to get him as a forever and ever boyfriend!

Juvia started to beginher story-telling and Gray as the story-listener, how weird couple, don't you think? Juvia used to stalk the raven haired man all around with him just dismissing her too, but whenever she was in trouble, he would appear out of nowhere to save her. She wondered if it was just coincidences or it was fated to happen, however, she wouldn't want it any other way. Gray was her absolute knight in shining armour.

Under the influence of her obsessiveness over him or not, he would always be possessive for her too. At first, he just saw Juvia as one of his friends. Then she became one of his close friends that he just allowed a very few people to. Without he realized, she entered his personal zone unconditionally.

He would seemed annoyed by her fangirling but also stole some glances at her just to make sure if she was okay. Whenever the blue haired beau was not nearby, he would turn his head around to look for her. He would cheer her when she was all depressed for unkown reason, his words calmed the nerves she had. Sometimes, only action he do would did more than words. After all, he was an action-type guy, and talking cheap words wasn't Gray Fullbuster-ish of him.

And vice versa, they were dating. No one knew how it happened but they notice the change of the two's behavior. Gray would pay her bills behind her while she picks her wallet, Gray would hold her hand when they were passing a road, eventhough it was not needed as Juvia was a careful girl. The girl would make him bentoes (well since the day they met, she was already creating delicious meals for him, actually) but since they were going out, he didn't share the food with Natsu anymore.

For two hours, he listened to her tale. He gave no care to his saldo, bills, money-quota in his card, he just wanted to make her comfortable whatever he must endure. Cliché, sure, but he knew if he was about to be honest, he would do anything for her.

It was already five in the morning and Juvia hadn't been talking for four minutes. Did she fall asleep? Gray could only chuckle at his abnormal girlfriend. He didn't like the mainstream too though, so Juvia was perfect for him.

"Nice dream, Juvia," he ended the call.

''

So, minna! What do you think?


End file.
